Shiver
by xxslashmindedxx
Summary: Ethan thought no one would notice. He figured it would just go away and no one would know. But Isaac noticed and he isn't about to let Ethan keep dealing with it alone. Please let me know what you think :) Isaac/Ethan pairing. Don't like please don't read


**Just an idea that popped into my head and wouldn't go away. Let me know what you think :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf. If I did then paying for college wouldn't be an issue. I don't own the Avengers or Transformers either although I do own copies of both movies and they are pretty great.**

**Pairing: Isaac/Ethan**

Ethan honestly didn't think anyone had noticed. Why would they? He was the big bad ex-alpha that they didn't trust. Dying didn't really get any sympathy when no one trusted him anyway. The McCall pack wouldn't have cared if the twins didn't make it.

The only one that trusted him was Aiden. So why hasn't he even told his twin about his problem? Was Aiden in the same boat? He couldn't tell and he didn't want to worry his older brother if it was just him. It would go away, right?

The fact of the matter was werewolves weren't supposed to get cold. So why was he always cold. Since he died he had been cold.

He figured it was a side effect, something about dying messed with his homeostasis or whatever and his body was still adjusting to it.

That excuse worked for the first few days. But at this point it had been weeks. He would be worried about it but he didn't exactly have time to between school stuff and werewolf stuff oh and there was the whole thing with trying to get Scott to accept him and Aiden into the pack, that was a big one.

Danny had broken up with him, telling him it felt like they were forcing their feelings. They didn't really like each other, they were just physical and hoping the rest would come along. Ethan couldn't really argue that, he didn't feel that way for the human. So they broke it off on good terms and were still pretty good friends.

Scott had finally decided to give them a trial run and see if they had really changed. They were all gathered at the vet office one night discussing the incident with Barrow the first time someone noticed.

"You okay?" Isaac asked Ethan softly. He had seen the smaller male shiver and pull the edges of his thermal long sleeve over his hands. Aiden cast a glance at the two in the corner from his spot at Lydia's side, supporting the fiery red-head as she demanded they do something because she was sick of finding dead bodies.

Ethan just nodded to his brother. He glanced at Isaac and was surprised to see the other beta still watching him closely.

"I'm fine," he told Isaac, crossing his arms and turning his attention back to the argument between the rest of them. Derek and Stiles agreed with Lydia. Scott agreed to an extent but he had no idea just what to do, he wouldn't risk anyone hunting for whatever seemed to be hunting the humans of Beacon Hills. Peter was on Scott's side even though Ethan thought that was just because he wanted to spite Derek and cause trouble.

Isaac growled lowly, he didn't believe Ethan for a second. He had been watching the twins closely. He told himself it was because he didn't trust them, but he didn't really have an explanation as to why he paid more attention to Ethan than Aiden and why he was concerned to notice the younger twin always seemed tense. And he shivered, like all the time, werewolves aren't supposed to be cold, and it had been in the 60's all week.

Isaac saw Ethan roll his eyes and go back to ignoring him, but he didn't miss the way the smaller teen tensed under the attention.

The second time Isaac noticed was when they were all at Scott's house for 'pack bonding' a few days later. Scott had invited them all over. Everyone came except Peter who stressed that he had better things to do then eat pizza and watch movies with a bunch of teenagers.

They were all sprawled around the living room. Derek was in a recliner off to the side of the couch. Scott, Stiles, Kira and Allison were on the couch. Aiden and Lydia were curled up on the love-seat and Isaac and Ethan were laying on a bunch of blankets on the floor.

It was fairly warm in the McCall house so it wasn't a surprise that Aiden had ditched his sweatshirt when cuddling with Lydia because the shared body heat made it too warm for a sweatshirt.

When he thought no one was watching, Ethan had snagged his older brother's sweatshirt from where it had fallen behind the couch and tugged it on.

No one else had been in the living room, some had gotten up for more pizza or drinks and a few were going to the bathroom before the next movie started so he thought he was in the clear. He didn't notice Isaac watching him from the doorway.

Isaac waited to see if anyone else would notice Ethan. They didn't. Aiden saw his twin wearing his sweatshirt and raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. It was pretty common for Ethan to steal his sweatshirts, usually when going to bed, something about having older brother's scent seemed to make sleeping easier, it calmed him, he wasn't so restless.

Aiden just shrugged it off, knowing they were all gonna end up falling asleep watching one of the movies sooner or later and chalked it up to Ethan hoping that wearing Aiden's sweatshirt would keep his nightmares away. Isaac had already figured out that it was more than that.

Isaac and Ethan were the only ones still awake when the taller beta saw the younger one shiver and put his hands in the pockets of his brother's sweatshirt.

"Are you cold?" Isaac asked curiously, he was worried, it was 67 in the house, he had checked the thermostat.

"I'm fine," Ethan murmured, shrugging off the other teen's concern, never turning his attention away from the TV where Thor and Iron Man were fighting over who would handle keeping Loki locked up. Isaac rolled his eyes but let it drop for now.

Ethan fell asleep partway through the final battle of The Avengers and once Isaac was sure he wouldn't wake the other teen he covered him with an extra blanket from his room, in addition to the one the younger teen was curled up with.

Ethan noticed in the morning but didn't say anything. He knew it had been Isaac, the blanket smelled like him. If Isaac noticed the small smile on Ethan's face as he buried into the blanket a little more, sniffing at it to take in Isaac's scent, he was polite enough not to point it out.

The next time Isaac noticed, he couldn't help but growl in frustration. How could no one else in the pack notice? Even Aiden! The over-protective older brother didn't notice that his twin was shivering as he made his way to the locker room after lacrosse practice? Hello! They had just practiced for 2 hours in 75 degree weather and everyone was sweating!

Isaac decided to hang around outside the locker room and corner Ethan to get him to talk to him. He didn't have to wait long, and he frowned to see Ethan wearing another long-sleeve thermal shirt. Most of the team had just grabbed their stuff and left shirtless.

Ethan wandered over to his motorcycle to wait for Aiden. Isaac followed.

"What is going on with you?" Isaac asked the younger beta, who spun around, surprised that he hadn't heard the taller boy come up behind him.

Ethan tried to shrug it off, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh really? So I'm imagining things? You aren't always shivering and wearing long sleeves even though it's warm out? Right," Isaac spat sarcastically. Ethan glared at him.

"Why do you care anyway?" The younger beta asked indignantly, crossing his arms over his chest. He tried to suppress the shiver he felt coming, but it didn't work.

"See that's exactly what I'm talking about," Isaac said, gesturing to his packmate who was shaking slightly.

"You didn't answer the question," Ethan said, determined to steer the conversation away from his problems before Aiden came out and overheard them. The last thing he needed was Aiden being more over-protective than he already was. Plus Aiden would be mad at him for not saying anything and he really didn't want to fight with his older brother.

"I don't know," Isaac murmured softly, eyebrow furrowing. Why did he care that Ethan was cold? Since when did he stop hating the twins? When did he start it like Ethan as more than a packmate?

"You don't know, or you don't want to admit it?" Ethan mumbled to himself, not realizing he had spoken out loud.

"What?" Isaac asked, keeping his face neutral. He knew exactly what Ethan was hinting at, but Ethan had not given any indication how he felt about it, so Isaac wasn't going to either.

Neither of them noticed Aiden walk up to the bike on the side of Ethan's, they were too busy staring at each other, trying to figure out what these feelings were and what they meant to each other.

"Eth? Ready to go?" Aiden asked, looking back and fourth between the two with an eyebrow raised. Had he missed something?

Ethan broke eye contact and glanced at his brother, "Yeah let's go." With that the twins got on the bikes and took off. Ethan turned to look at Isaac once, but the older teen was heading the other way towards Stiles' jeep.

Finally Isaac had had enough. He was sick of biting his tongue every time he saw Ethan shiver and no one noticed. He was sick of Ethan insisting it was nothing. He was sick of telling himself that he shouldn't care.

The pack was gathered at the twins' apartment for movie night this time. They were in the middle of the third Transformers movie when Isaac saw Ethan sneak upstairs. Isaac glanced around but everyone in the room was either completely engrossed in the movie or making out so he got up and followed Ethan.

He had never been to the twins' apartment before and didn't know which room was Ethan's so he just followed his scent. He didn't expect to walk in to see Ethan's naked back. He couldn't help but stare at the muscles shifting beneath tanned skin as the boy tossed his t-shirt to the corner and started rifling through his closet for a warmer shirt.

Without giving it much thought Isaac closed the door behind him and locked it. Ethan turned to look at him over his shoulder.

"What do you want?" Ethan asked, turning his attention back to his closet.

"I want you to tell me what's wrong," Isaac said, leaning back against the door. He had no intention of going anywhere until Ethan opened up to him. Ethan seemed to realize this because he sighed and gave up on trying to find something to put on.

He crossed the room and crawled onto his bed, leaning back against the headboard and drawing his legs up towards him so he could rest his arms on his knees. He gestured for Isaac to sit down to.

"First, why does it matter to you?" Ethan said, biting his bottom lip. He really hoped it was because Isaac liked him the way he liked Isaac. But he wasn't about to open up and tell the older wolf that only to have him pull away and avoid him because he didn't feel the same.

"Because I care about you Ethan, and as much as you say you're fine I know you're not," Isaac responded bluntly. Ethan blushed slightly.

"I thought no one would notice," he mumbled, not looking at Isaac anymore. Isaac shifted closer so he was sitting right in front of the shorter boy. He reached out and put a finger under Ethan's chin, forcing the younger wolf to look at him.

"I noticed," Isaac said softly. Ethan smiled slightly.

"I just... I haven't been able to get warm since I, uh, died," he said looking down at his feet and peeking up at Isaac from under his eyelashes, assessing the other wolf's reaction. Isaac nodded for him to continue.

"It's like I'm walking through a freezer or there is always a cold breeze blowing on me and I just can't warm up, no matter how many blankets I sleep with or how warm I dress. I just can't get warm. Aiden seems fine so I just figured my body was still trying to adjust after having my neck snapped and I thought it would go away eventually," Ethan said, trying to suppress a shiver as he talked.

Isaac seemed to think for a second before pulling off his t-shirt. Ethan raised an eyebrow at him, shocked.

"What are you doing?" Ethan asked as Isaac shifted so he was sitting next to Ethan.

"Warming you up," Isaac said as if it were the simplest thing in the world. "Lay down." Ethan was confused but did as he was told and laid on his side watching Isaac warily.

Isaac laid down next to Ethan and wrapped his arms around the smaller boy, pulling him flush against his chest. Ethan blushed a little.

They laid there in silence for a few minutes before Isaac spoke, "Any better?"

Ethan just nodded, cuddling closer and putting his head on Isaac's chest, arms going around the taller boy's waist.

"Good," Isaac murmured softly. The two were dozing off when Ethan pulled away and propped himself on one arm, looking at Isaac. Isaac sat up partway too and looked at him confused.

"Why are you doing this?" Ethan asked, he hated to ruin the moment. He really would be content just to cuddle up to Isaac and go to sleep, but he needed to know if Isaac's head was at the same place Ethan's was.

Instead of answering Isaac leaned in and kissed Ethan softly on the lips. Ethan kissed back instantly. When they finally broke apart, both a little breathless Isaac answered.

"Because I like you. I want to take care of you."

"I can take care of myself you know," Ethan said with a smirk. Isaac smirked back at him.

"I know that. Doesn't mean I can't help. Let me keep you warm?" Isaac left the question of if they could be together unspoken. They didn't need to worry about that just now. All he was concerned with was Ethan getting warm since he's been fighting the cold for so long.

Ethan just smiled and nodded. Leaning in to kiss Isaac again before pushing him down and curling up against his side, putting his head on the taller boy's chest. He smiled when he felt Isaac's strong, warm arms wrap around him and pull him close. Within minutes they were both asleep with smiles on their faces.

**Please let me know what you think of it :) I love this pairing even though there aren't many fics about these two. **


End file.
